Trophies
by Mayniac
Summary: Miley-Support Oneshot! Bitter Niley. Why are we feuding? Connect Three. So, what, they're what I'm fighting for? If so, then no. I'm done pining over things I'll never have. Mostly, because I wouldn't want it, anyway. I was over them a long time ago.


**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

**Idk, I guess it just came to me. lol. I was thinking of stuff and... yea. OH! But this is BEFORE everyone became all friendly... Whatever, you'll get it. Haha.**

--

Yeah, we're at war. Yeah, we're enemies. Yeah, we don't like each other. That's all I was thinking. But now that my mind is straight… Why? What were we fighting for? The Disney princess crown? Because I sure don't and probably never really did care about that. For fans? They can have the fans they take from me. Just means those fans were never really real fans. Real fans stick with me through it all. So… what?

I was driving to, yet, another, Disney party. Guess who it included? _Connect Three _ring a bell? Or how about Alex? Mitchie? Of course there are more, but… I'm just kind of panicked right now… Why? Alex. Mitchie. Connect Three. Oh, come on! Didn't you read the first paragraph?

So… Why'd we hate each other? Now I knew. Connect Three. You see, they were my friends. Key word: _were_. So their current and ex-friends don't get along, right? Right. We force smiles, laughs, and jokes. But it doesn't matter. We all have busy schedules, so we don't meet that much anyway. How did this whole thing start?

Who started it? That's probably just it. None of us. Except for those three boys who tore my heart apart. Well, I mean, I guess in a way it was them. They just replaced me. With those two. They left me. For those two. They made me feel like trash as they praised _those two_! They made _those two _feel like they were better than me. Which I'm starting to believe. Thus, causing this whole thing. Do you get it?

In a way, they turned us against each other. And now look at us. Horrible. Or, well, if you're looking for horrible, look at me. I'm trashed about 500 million times a day on the same things. I'm called the same names over and over again! You know it's true. They think it doesn't affect me. They think it doesn't hurt. But they don't know me, like they used to. They don't know I'm just hanging on; that I'm on the brink of giving up. But Stewarts stay strong. And so will I.

But, back to what I was saying. This war is ridiculous! Caused by three brothers. So, if I thought it was so dumb, why was I still in it? Why was I going on? Why hadn't I asked myself this before?! Well, beside the fact that I'm very, very stubborn, I don't even know. Usually, there's something encouraging me. Something urging me on; keeping me hyped. But this time was different, I guess?

Usually, there's some kind of prize. A trophy. But there's not. Or is there? So, why was I still against them? Why was I mad at them? Because they were mad at me? No… Because current and ex-friends don't go together? Yes. But that's not all. It's not a good enough answer. There's something more.

Why didn't we click, when we first met? I mean, we both had enough to become friends with those boys, so we obviously were the same type. So why didn't we click? Then, it hit me. We didn't give it a chance! Why?! All these answers have something more. So, I'll keep digging until I get what I want.

Then, once again, I was hit. It was back when I still wanted _them_. I was a jealous little girl. I thought only of the girls as friend-stealers, and the occasional boyfriend stealers. But I was just judging them.

So, the answer to all of this? Connect Three. Why wasn't I surprised? I mean, I was practically shouting it out, wasn't I? But for those of you who are as slow as me, let me explain. Maybe explaining will help it get in my mind, too.

I judged Alex and Mitchie before I even knew them. Just because Connect Three chose them over me. And I was still in this, because I never really stopped to think why! At first it was all to get them back. Now, I've realized what jerks they are and I don't want and need them anymore. So… Connect Three. They were the trophies. They're the prizes. But… I don't want them. And being in this war, it seemed like I did!

I thought I was being strong. But, by being in this war, I'm not. I wouldn't exactly call me desperate. But it seemed like I really needed them. But I don't. No. I'm Miley. I don't need those boys. And I'll prove it.

I finally got to the Disney party and parked, stepping out, feeling confident- a feeling I hadn't had for a long while. I smiled and quickly hurried to the large building to look for my friends. Because I was too worried, I hadn't thought of how exciting it'd be to see everyone again! Well, I mean, not _everyone_.

"Miley!!" Lilly squealed as she ran toward me.

The building was really decorated and full. Music was blasting and people were even taking turns singing and showing their talents. "Lills!" I giggled, hugging her.

"Here, let's go. Oliver and Maddie are waiting." She smiled, tugging me in a different direction.

As I was being dragged by Lilly, I looked around the room. I knew everyone in here. That didn't mean I was friends with all of them, though. If you hadn't noticed, Disney really isn't a 'giant family'…

"Miles!" Oliver, Maddie, and London screamed, practically tackling me, and making heads turn.

I flushed and laughed, embracing them. "I missed you guys, too!"

"Mymy, we haven't seen you in months, and that's all you have to say?!" London joked.

Joking and laughing with a bunch of missed friends, I'm happy to say, I was having a really good time. But, me being me, that wasn't going to last very long.

"I'm hot! You're cold! You go around, like you know!"

I immediately stopped talking and froze. I was really hoping they skipped this party, since I didn't see them while scanning.

But when I hesitantly took a peek up at the stage, there they were. With their little posse dancing as they sang. I mean, Alex and Mitchie. I wasn't going to judge anymore. I noticed Alex glare over at me. What was I supposed to do? I was going to force a smile, but thought back at my car ride and changed my mind, giving a real smile.

She looked slightly surprised at first, but started smiling back, causing me to grin, causing her to grin, we just started laughing. Huh, maybe we'd become better friends than I thought. After Connect Three finished their song -they hadn't looked at me once-, they started a speech. Oh, great.

"Okay, well you guys know I'm dating Alex, obviously." Nate said, winking at Alex who kissed him on the cheek (Gag!). "And, we'd like to announce, we're getting pretty serious."

I rolled my eyes and Nate glanced at me, going unnoticed by everyone, _except _for me. Hah, that's right, Nathanial.

"Yup! And we're happy for them." Jason laughed, speaking into his microphone as Nate put his arm around Alex and pulled her close to him.

"So, anyone want to come up next?" Shane asked, skimming over the crowd.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. I was about to yell out, when someone touched my arm. "Hey, Miley!"

I gasped and turned around, ready to pummel Taylor with a hug. **(A/N Not gonna say the last name!! But let's pretend this RANDOM CHARACTER has a last name that starts with an 's'… wink wink) **"Oh my gosh! Why are you here?"

Taylor laughed. "I was invited by some Disney people. Um.. Do you know," She thought for a second, "Oh! Justin Russo, Jake Ryan, Cory Baxter, Oliver Oken, and Newt Livingston?"

I stifled my laughter as my friends shot their eyes around the room. "Uh, Miley, we're going to -uh- be over -uh- bye…" They quickly ran out of sight.

We giggled and I hugged her again. "That was weird…"

Taylor's smile dropped as her eyes caught the sight of the boys on stage. "Oh, looky."

My gaze again landed on Nate and I scowled as Taylor laughed dryly. "Look at them. Someone needs to set them straight."

I tensed, remembering my mission. "I guess that's me!"

"Miley, what on Earth are you tal-"

"Hand me the mike!" I exclaimed, cutting Taylor off.

Everyone looked over at me, silently gaping. I proudly walked over to the stage and jumped on, holding my hand out for the microphone towards Shane. You see, this is a Disney party, which meant everyone in Disney probably knew about the feud going on. (Feud - Another name for war that I can use, instead of saying war over and over, making me sound violent.)

"Miley! wat r u doing?!" Taylor texted me, causing Funky Town by Alvin and the Chipmunks to play.

The Disney stars (Besides Connect Three, of course. Which meant Alex and Mitchie are included) started laughing and I blushed, shooting Taylor a quick glare as she smiled sheepishly and guiltily at me.

"Hey, don't make fun of my ringtone! It's cute!" I whined defensively. "And isn't it catchy?" I hesitantly asked.

"Annnyways, can I please have the floor?" I questioned, turning to the boys.

Shane quickly handed me the microphone and he hopped off, followed by the others, Nate giving me a curious look.

I took a deep breath, again, before looking up to the crowd of famous stars; half who were my friends and half who were against me. Wonder why…? "If you guys don't know, I'm Miley Stewart…"

Okay, they probably did know… "I… want to know what's going on in your mind when you here that. Honestly. Just one word. I won't get mad, or sad, or anything." No promises.

"Promise?" Cory teased, absolutely reading my mind.

I was silent for a second. "Uh, Taylor." I laughed, making some people in the crowd chuckle about me avoiding his question; but I was only half joking.

"Sister." She smiled, shrugging.

That got people going. "BFF!"

"Smiley!"

"…Rich?"

"Funny!"

"Buddy!"

"Hannah!"

Then, it started. "Connect Three."

"Slut."

"Stuck-up."

"Arrogant."

"Tone deaf."

"Old."

"Replaceable."

My breath hitched and I hoped the hurt wasn't showing on my face. "Um…" I began unevenly, my confidence lowering. "Those last ones… that's what I wasn't to talk about. Now, truthfully, raise you hands if…" Gah, it kills me to say this. "If you think there _will _be a new Miley Stewart."

There was a dead silence and no one did a thing. Then, slowly, one by one, some hands rose. Don't cry, Miley. Suck it up. Appear strong. You are strong! That's the whole point of this!

I unintentionally let out an awkward 'Wow' with a laugh, and went on. "Now, put your hands down and raise them if you notice a… tiiiny feud going on." Tiny? Please. And it seemed like the stars were thinking the same thing, because some giggled.

This time, everyone's hand was raised. I nodded and sat on a stool on the stage. "Guys, let me say this. There will _never _be a new Miley Stewart."

I smirked, feeling better about myself, as everyone exchanged shocked glances by my tone. "There is only one Miley Stewart. Just like there's one you. I am me and you are you. No one can be me. No one can be the new anyone!"

I was on a roll, now! "Everyone is different. We are all our own people. We're all special, and I am sure we all want to make history. But not under someone else's name. How would you feel if someone called you the new… Maddie Fitzpatrick?" I winked at Maddie and she smiled.

"It'd mean you were, what, making history as her? Wouldn't you much rather be known as yourself? And what about Maddie, huh? What would she be? The old Maddie? But there is only ONE Maddie Fitzpatrick."

Everyone seemed interested now, even the boys. "Take it from the real Miley Stewart. I am me. And for those of you that are kind of new to Disney," I knew exactly who I- and everyone else- was thinking about. "You will _not _be the new me. You will be yourself. And you're going to rise as a huge star, with your own name. Not mine."

After a silence, everyone started… clapping? Clapping! And cheering? I smiled and started to walk around the stage. This wasn't as good as performing, but it was close.

"And about the… feud." My eyes lingered on the five in the corner. "You know another way to say feud? A war. Now doesn't that sound more pleasant?" I sarcastically muttered, more to myself, but making people laugh, anyway. "Yes, this is like a competition. But for… what?"

I stopped for a dramatic pause, to maybe let them think, because it sure did take me a while. "Exactly. If you guys were thinking what I just figured out a few hours ago, we're on the right page." I smiled, almost sadly. "And… If that's the trophy…" I met eyes with the boys. "Then I don't want it."

The faces of everyone in the crowd almost made me laugh and jump. But, it was also sad how they really did think I still needed them. That I wanted them. I guess my thoughts were right after all.

"I'm _done _with fighting for this 'prize'. I'm _done _with this war! Now, if you guys ever knew me, you'd know us Stewarts have a huge problem with quitting. It's just not in our nature. But… right now, I think it's an exception. My dad used to teach me, leaders know when to quit. They know when it's enough. Every can be a leader, and I've been raised to be one. Quitting isn't making me weaker. It's making me stronger. And it's sad how I didn't realize that, before."

The look on the boys' face was priceless. And a year ago, I'd kill to see it. But now, I was stronger. I was matured. And I was over them. "So, yeah. I… surrender." And with that, I gave another sincere smile, and stepped off the stage. I was done.

As I walked through the path of clapping and cheering people, back to my friends, who were actually kind of tearing, I had a huge smile plastered to my face. I felt _good_. Maybe 2009 really will turn upside down for me. Maybe, just maybe, my life will come back. And maybe you think by 'my life' I'm talking about Connect Three? Maybe back then. But now? No.

My life. My life as in my happiness.

"Miley?"

Everything stopped. Everything stopped when those two voices rang throughout the large room. I bit my lip nervously, and turned to the two beautiful girls. They were smiling.

"Truce."

I never knew my smile could get even bigger than that, except for when -I hate saying this- I was with _them_. And so, I nodded. "Truce."

A good girl always knows when to quit. Because if you face your fears, they might just turn into something better.

"This if for my new friend, Miley!" Mitchie smiled, clutching the microphone closely and leaning over it, winking at me.

Alex grinned. "Love you Miley!"

"_Did you forget that I was even alive?"_

"Miles!!" Taylor squealed, running to me and hugging me as Mitchie went on singing, and the crowd went back to talking about what had happened. "I'm so proud at you." She smiled into my hair.

I warmly hugged back, as the rest of my closest friends came and hugged me, too. We pulled away once Mitchie and Alex (They turned it into a duet) had finished the song, and we shared smiles. I had a feeling our friendship would go far.

--

"Nate Gray Confesses Love For Ex?" We all raised our eyebrows.

I sat in my room with my most cared about Disney friends, and Tay. And a year ago you wouldn't believe me if I said Mitchie and Alex were laying on the bed, flipping through magazines with me. But, now, it's true. Tay, Justin (Not Gaston…! Lol, it's Alex's… 'brother'), Jake, Oliver, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and many others. Yes, we fit in to my room!

Alex and I weren't awkward about Nate, anymore. We did talk about him, good things and bad. Mostly bad, though, since Alex had dumped him after a month of becoming friends with me. She found out what a jerk he was.

"Which one?" Alex giggled, flipping through her own magazine after Cody (Zac**k**'s twin) had announced from my computer screen.

"Let me click."

We all exchanged interested glances and hoisted ourselves off our butts to crowd around the computer.

"_Miley and I didn't get off so well, and even though we say we're friends, this is definitely far from what I wanted." Nate Gray says to interviewer._

"What?" I whispered as I read on about the article on Yahoo!.

"_So yeah, I really do love her. We used to go out, and I wish we could get our relationship back. She's now friends with my other ex, Alex, so it could be awkward, but if she's watching this, I hope she at least considers it."_

I couldn't read anymore, just stumbled to my bed. This couldn't be happening. After all he'd done?

"Miley! He's talking about the Disney party!"

"Read it out!" I demanded.

"I quote, 'A month ago, she had shown me everything. About… everything. To my brothers, and to just pretty much every Disney star. Our parties are top secret, but you have to break rules every once in a while, which is what she taught me. Life is no fun, when you play by the rules. But yeah, she pretty much opened my eyes. And I remembered how much I loved her. I guess all of us did.'"

I groaned and buried my face into my hands, turning onto my side. Feeling their eyes boring into mine, I sighed and looked up. "I- I don't need him. I have all of you. And that's better than three boys that have grown up."

They all smiled and hugged me. I didn't know if I was convincing. I didn't know if I was telling the truth! But I wasn't sure if I was lying, either. Sure, he was a very important person in my life, his brothers, too, but was I really going to risk it, again? Well, like my dad says, 'Don't plan ahead!'. I'm not sure if this is what he meant by it, but I guess I had to listen to him at least once in my life, right?

--

**I hope you enjoyed it! : ) It wasn't that good, but eh. Oh well!**


End file.
